


Turn This Spark Into a Flame: Preview

by Countess_Eliza



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/M, Preview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Countess_Eliza
Summary: AU. He had won the war. Eliza knew all of his intentions. And she didn't like any one of them. A preview for a story I'm working on. Please tell me what you think!





	Turn This Spark Into a Flame: Preview

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preview of a story I'm working on called, Turn This Spark Into a Flame.

"Silly, girl, can't you see the truth right in front of you? This is his little kingdom and you aren't the queen anymore," James explained to her.

"I understand!" Eliza exclaimed, her head shooting up. All she wanted was to lunge at Thomas and rip him into a hundred pieces. Her queendom was going to starve and slowly die because of him. The innocent people separated from their families. Children orphaned. Spouses lost. All because of Thomas Jefferson. Eliza knew his intentions. She hated every last one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it? Should I continue? Any questions? Please tell me in the reviews! (Goodness, I sound like a Youtuber)


End file.
